


Hot for Teacher

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Naruto Kinky one-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Posessessive Kakashi, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Kakashi thinks that the cause for Naruto's awkward boner is Sasuke but is very amused to find out that Naruto's affections were always directed at him.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is set up in one of my made up, alternate universes that completely go against what's canon but still has canon bits in it LOL Naruto is 17 in this one. I'm actually thinking about making this into a series or multi chapter....IDKY.

So Naruto and Kakashi were hiding in a tree-house that Yamato made for them to spy on on a group that Minato assigned them to look after. Sasuke and Sakura were elsewhere taking care of another mission Naruto presumed. 

Kakashi whispered something in that deep voice of his, it sounded like silk. Naruto felt himself getting hard. Man, this was the most inappropriate time to be popping a boner. He started to try and imagine how Kakashi sounded while having sex. Was he the quiet type? I mean he was quiet all the time on missions and just in general...maybe he was quiet. But what if he was the opposite? Very vocal and...what if he talked dirty? Naruto had to stop his eyes from rolling back. 

He was snapped from his thoughts by his Sensei waving a hand in front of his face,''Naruto! Are you there!?'' 

Naruto snapped from his thoughts a blush gracing his cheeks and he squirmed to hide his arousal,''Eh?'' 

Kakashi shook his head at him giving him that look of disapproval that always made Naruto laugh. His eyebrows were furrowed and he sweatdropped,''You weren't listening to anything I was saying! What were you over there daydreaming about!? It better not be Sasuke.'' the elder said jabbing Naruto's side. 

Naruto smiled and blushed 'Ooooh another sexy baritone...' he thought. 

Kakashi facepalmed and went back to looking at their target. Naruto shook his head,''Sooo what...are there any leads?'' 

''I was explaining that while you were drooling over Sasuke!'' Kakashi said with an eye-roll. 

Naruto shouted,''Was not!'' 

Kakashi scoffed and mocked,''Can't even focus on a single mission because of ''Sasuke'' you and Sakura fucking kill me with that shit.'' 

Naruto looked offended and clutched his heart,''Excuse me!? And how are you so sure!?'' Naruto challenged, Kakashi simply pointed to his erection and Naruto cupped himself and shouted,''ANYWAY! What are they up to over there? Have you seen any suspicious activity?'' 

Kakashi chuckled and said,''So far nothing. Just gonna sit here and see if anything new happens, if not we will send someone to snoop around...'' 

Naruto nodded trying to will his erection away but damn that voice. Naruto squirmed again and Kakashi gave him a look between disapproval and amusement. 

Naruto blushed and looked away. Kakashi shook his head and went back to looking around from the window. While Kakashi was looking Naruto let his eyes wander up and down the elder's body taking in everything. He licked his suddenly dry lips. Kakashi leaned forward a little bit and Naruto took the time to gawk at his ass. Kakashi noticed and snickered quietly. He didn't know the kid was attracted to him that way. It was obvious now. Either that or Kakashi was second best to Sasuke, that was something he did NOT want to think about. Kakashi twisted his hips suggestively and made it look unintentional and Naruto bit his lip. Kakashi then turned to the blond and smirked,''Mmm...Naruto-Kun...'' He chuckled when the youth bit his lip and answered,''Y-Yeah Sensei.''

''Enjoying the view?'' Kakashi purred. 

''Fuck yeah...''Naruto moaned out and Kakashi blushed and moved away from the other a little, he was kind of kidding and was not used to being looked at like that. Naruto blushed and looked to the side palming his erection,''Can..you talk to me?'' 

''Talk to you? Oooh, how interesting...'' Kakashi teased with a smile,''What would you like me to say?'' 

''Anything...''Naruto moaned out,''Mind if I?'' Naruto asked referring to him touching himself. 

''How inappropriate Naruto!'' Kakashi mock scolded and Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose. 

''Oh...You're one of those...'' Kakashi said referring to how aroused Naruto became from being scolded, even if he was just joking. Kakashi shrugged and Naruto took his cock out and looked away nervously. 

''No need to be nervous now Naruto we already reached a point that's beyond awkward,'' Kakashi said sarcastically and he continued to pretend like Naruto's arousal being directed at him did not arouse him. 

Naruto stroked himself and whispered,''Talk dirty...''

Kakashi could not pretend that he was not aroused anymore, he stopped trying to deflect with humor and said,''You do this often huh? Get off on my voice? I wonder how many times...you've been fantasizing about me saying naughty things to you hm Uzumaki?'' 

''Mm-hm...'' Naruto moaned out rubbing the tip of his cock. Kakashi licked his lips and went to let his straining erection out of his pants. Naruto looked at him excited. Kakashi murmured,''Ah-ah-ah...You've got to beg to see it Naruto...''

Naruto hissed and cupped his balls with an eye-roll, Kakashi chuckled,''What a naughty boy...you get off on begging too?''

''Y-Yes Sensei! P-please, let me see you!'' 

''Why should I listen?''

''Because I've been fantasizing about this so so fucking long Sensei!'' Naruto moaned out and Kakashi smirked getting off on Naruto's sudden potty mouth. Kakashi slowly slid it out and Naruto gasped,''Damn it's big!'' 

''You know it, baby!'' Kakashi said with a wink. 

Naruto moaned,''It'd split me in two.''

Kakashi's eyes lit up,''Oh, Naruto! You'd take it all up that tight ass of yours huh?'' 

''Y-yeah...''Naruto moaned his face flushed and he was sweating a little. Kakashi chuckled deeply and it went straight to Naruto's cock. Kakashi gripped Naruto's short hair roughly and pushed his face onto his cock suddenly. Kakashi moaned as Naruto gingerly licked at the tip before sucking on it. Naruto kissed it before kissing up and down the shaft. 

''Yeah, worship that cock baby...''Kakashi moaned and thrust in Naruto's face. Naruto slowly started to take the-the cock into his mouth, he could not take it all so he pumped the base as he bobbed at an increasing pace,''Oh fuck baby...you've been practicin' on Sasuke?'' Naruto didn't answer because he thought Kakashi was just teasing him until he felt a hard slap on his ass,''Answer me.'' 

Naruto leaned off his cock and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes,''Only you Sensei...'' 

At that Kakashi growled happily and a grin broke across his face,''Yesss that's right...You're mine and mine alone...Ya know if you had fucked Sasuke I'd have to punish you and mark you as mine...''

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, where did all this possessive speak come from? It was turning him the fuck on but it came out of left field. Naruto whined,''You'd punish me Sensei?'' Naruto asked stroking his own cock faster. 

''Of course! The only cock I want you on is mine!'' Kakashi growled and that sent Naruto over the edge. Naruto yelled as he came on the floor. Kakashi laughed and slapped Naruto's face with his cock,''Such a naughty whore! If I would have known of this before now I would have marked you as mine a long time ago!''

''I thought you'd never want me Sensei so I stuck to Sasuke...'' Naruto said softly. Kakashi growled,''Ugh...that uptight bastard doesn't know what he is missing out on...You're too good for him anyway....You're mine!'' Kakashi growled and Naruto's heart fluttered,''Yes Sensei! Only yours!'' After Naruto said that he took in as much of his sensei's cock that he could without gagging and bobbed quickly. Kakashi threw his head back and moaned tightly gripping the other's head. He then moaned out,''Let me fuck your face...'' 

Naruto was nervous but he stopped bobbing and let his Sensei thrust in and out of his mouth. His thrusts were shallow because he did not want to hurt his student. Kakashi started to thrust faster,''Gonna cum baby...swallow for me like a good boy...'' He grunts before spilling his seed into Naruto's mouth. This was the first time Naruto tasted the stuff and shuddered at how salty it was. He complied with Kakashi's wishes of him to swallow and Kakashi patted him on the head,''Good boy!''


End file.
